


Tumblr Pornlet 23: Quick

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Sucking, Desirable Derek Hale, Flash Fic, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Quickie, Stiles Stilinski on his knees, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolf Mates, pornlet, sterek, werewolf convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: The sunlight held back by the blinds on the window was almost, but not quite, as bright as the evil glint in Stiles’ eye a few moments ago.





	Tumblr Pornlet 23: Quick

The sunlight held back by the blinds on the window was almost, but not quite, as bright as the evil glint in Stiles’ eye a few moments ago. Derek turned back to the door when he heard Stiles pull it shut.

“Fuck you’re hot in that outfit, babe,” Stiles purred, crossing the tiny meeting room in a handful of strides. Derek looked down at what he was wearing. He pulled this stuff out of his closet exactly once a year and sent it off to be dry-cleaned. He hadn’t really considered that Stiles would like it as much as he seemed to.

Derek, and at least two members of the Pack, came to the Convention every year without fail. It had always been during Stiles’ exam period while he was at college, though, so this was the first time Derek had been able to attend with his Mate. There’d been a few sour faces when he’d introduced Stiles at the official welcoming dinner the night before. Apparently the Mate Bite on Derek’s neck hadn’t been enough to convince the Moore or Martinez Packs that Stiles existed last year, or the one prior.

Stiles had handled it well, holding Derek’s hand when they were next to each other, but not making any overt statements of claim that might offend any of the older wolves in attendance. The Morris Pack hadn’t made it to the hotel until this morning, however, and their Alpha’s daughter, Mia, hadn’t been exactly subtle with her continued attempts at stealth-scenting over morning coffee, nor with her questions about securing family lines in the  _Building a Modern Pack_  session before lunch.

Stiles pushed Derek against the wall and dropped to his knees in one smooth movement.

“We ca—”

Derek couldn’t help the fact that he was already hard, that glint in Stiles’ eye always did it for him. He definitely couldn’t help the strangled sound his word devolved into as Stiles squeezed his cock through his pants.

“We can, and we will. That woman needs to realize that you’re not, in any way, available. We’re going to sit next to her in the next session, and she’s going to smell your spunk on my breath, and when she inevitably makes a comment about it, I’m going to lean in and tell her that it’s my turn at the afternoon coffee break.” He flicked Derek’s belt open and slid the zip down quickly. “Put your tie over your shoulder, will you? Lydia will kill me if you have a come-stain on it in any photos.”

And with that, he swallowed Derek down.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/164399082491/image-source-the-sunlight-held-back-by-the) image. Basically safe for work.


End file.
